


Touched Angel

by Healy



Category: Koi Aanay Wala Hai - Strings (Music Video)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: In which an angel has some trouble at his job.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



Roger, the guardian angel, was watching over his charge, Faris. _Wow, I’m doing such a good job!_ he thought. _Just look at her go! She’s gorgeous, isn’t she? Gosh, just look at her curly brown hair. And those eyes! You could get lost in ‘em for days!_ He sighed dreamily. _I must be the luckiest angel of all. And Faris is the luckiest human, with **me** looking out for her!_

Just then, Faris got hit by a man on a bike. “Augh!” she cried. “Why does this keep happening?”

 _Oh dang,_ thought Roger. _I guess I’m actually terrible at this._


End file.
